


Near the Water

by Later_Water



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anglais / English, English poetry, Evolution, F/M, Finished, Français | French, Love Poems, Lyricism, Poetry, Poésie, Prose Poem, Slice of Life, collection of poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Later_Water/pseuds/Later_Water
Summary: It is a collection of poems inspired a short-story written before.The poems follow an evolution, it is a personal journey of one of the character. Through wonderings and discoveries...To find a sense in here, a meaning to life somehow.Later.
Relationships: Louise/Vandy
Kudos: 6





	1. 𝚁𝚎𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙷𝚘𝚖𝚎

**Author's Note:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.
> 
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“ … to leave quietly. ”_

alive, once again  


I was there and I still am

looking at the sky in pain

soothing moments in my heart’s memories 

The rope is in balance now,

Between the ceiling and my soul.

At least, the view outside is beautiful 

I don’t know if I’m waiting in awe

For someone to acknowledge me

or for your face to appease me.

I wanted to leave quietly

because our time was killing me

Spare me,

please,

Leave me,

please.

We’re at distance,

Can’t you see?

Our silence

Breaks me. 

You can save me, see

The idea of a “we”

Meant a lot to me, could have made me happy.


	2. 𝚁𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.
> 
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“ It is sometimes ”_

They say: “it’s sometimes”

And it feels like fallin’.

Floating at the surface

It pains me while drowning.

I can’t breathe - it’s smothering me

Outside, the air, - it’s achin’ me

I can’t breathe and the blood’s droppin’

How can I survive all the regrets?

How can I survive the things we don’t say?

Life is impressive because it still stands.

While I can’t figure out what is my own way.

Water’s around me and everywhere,

My thoughts are preventing me from breathing,

All that I wanted was some fresh air,

But that meant overthinking.

How can I survive all the regrets?

How can I survive the things we don’t say?

Life is impressive because it still stands.

While I can’t figure out what is my own way.


	3. 𝚆𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.
> 
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“ Her place. ”_

Right there, sitting _she_ was.

The sea could look right through _her_ ,

but she chooses to create waves.

Enough to convince _her_ to surrender.

The sky was full of stars,

The sea: full of water.

The sky was full of hope,

The world: full of disaster.

Last time, at the edge of the rope,

the silhouette bursts into cries.

Waves were falling from her eyes.

Too late, there were no more signs of hope.


	4. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“ I thought of everything. ”_

Who are you and what are you doing?

Outside, at night, I thought of everything.

Sometimes happy, sometimes sad,

sometimes alive before I died.

She went at home before the dawn, 

walking alone and on her own, 

she was thinking about life, 

about leaving, about staying. 

But once inside she felt alone. 

Remembering she has no one. 

Who are you and what are you doing? 

Outside, at night, I thought of everything. 

Sometimes happy, sometimes sad, 

sometimes alive… before I died.


	5. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“ Reasons. ”_

Nightime has come,

Daytime is done.

Overthinking has ruined me.

It appears that it’s not worthy.

Everything can change in a little amount of time.

There is no such story that happened in my lifetime.

Nothing seems interesting anymore,

I have no one I could die for.

There are reasons,

treasons.

But towards the shore:

I might want someone I could live for.


	6. 𝙻𝚎 𝚁𝚒𝚟𝚊𝚐𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_« Raisons »_

La nuit est tombée,

Le jour s’est couché.

Trop penser à causer ma peine,

Il m’apparaît que rien n’en vaut la peine.

Tout peut changer en un court instant,

Mais rien de tel n’est arrivé durant mon temps.

Rien ne peut plus m’intéresser,

je n’ai personne pour qui me sacrifier.

Il y a des raisons,

des trahisons.

Mais vers la rive,

J’aimerais quelqu’un pour qui vivre.


	7. 𝚁𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_« New Melodies »_

I might have been there for a day, 

Or for more : I cannot really say. 

But the outcome seems to be the same : 

things happened and it drives me insane. 

Waves are created here and there, 

and it seems that they’re reckless. 

Maybe someone will find me somewhere, 

to appease my soul : tired and restless. 

I can hear some new melodies, 

Inside my head a voice, it screams

At me

Because of me

I can remember old memories, 

Inside my heart it seems

To be

Because of me


	8. ǝpnlɹǝʇuı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,ǝɔɐɟ sıɥ uo ʎɐʍ sʇı spuıɟ ɹɐǝʇ ɐ ǝlıɥʍ 'pıɐs ǝɥ 'ǝʌɐǝl plnoɥs ı,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“ Happy ”_

Yesterday it was raining

I was able to hear something…

… that was beautiful for an evening

I heard someone who was singing.

_Angel’s voice, he was smiling_

I could hear him smile

Angel’s voice, it was soothing

_I’ll be happy for a while_


	9. 𝚂𝚔𝚢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“ Stars ”_

She could look at the sky for hours, 

She could look at the sea for years. 

She should have more powers, 

To hold you back, to save you from your fears. 

You left her all alone and went with stars. 

She’s on earth and prays for you 

She can’t say it’s her pride 

But at least she can still think of you 

She was Louise and you were Vandy 

She was your girl and you were a precious memory. 


	10. ᎠᎡᎬᎪᎷᏟᎪᎢᏟᎻᎬᎡ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“ … Meeting with you again … ”_

Stars were brilliant that night, 

And I can say that I know why. 

You surely wanted to be a light 

but not the one for when one dies. 

I don’t know much about the other side, 

I don’t know much about grieving. 

I do know a lot about my fear of the outside, 

I do know a lot about remembering. 

Suffering might kill me sooner or later. 

Or maybe your absence will if I let it. 

Will I be able to fight against it? 

To meet you again I’ll need a dreamcatcher. 


	11. 𝚅𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“Healing the wounds”_

Sometimes I can hear a voice, 

I am not focusing on the meaning. 

I feel lucky to hear something, 

But I fear to lose it : it is not my choice. 

The voice was healing all my wounds, 

erasing the past and its secrets. 

The voice was able to cancel all the bounds 

between this moment and all the regrets. 

Can I hear it forever? 

May I forget all my mistakes. 

Can I hear it forever? 

Please, forgive me and let me rest. 


	12. 𝑽𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒚'𝒔 𝑵𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ˙ǝɯıʇ ƃuol ɐ ɹoɟ ʇɐɥʇ ʍǝuʞ ǝɥ ˙ʎɐp ǝuo ǝʌɐǝl plnoʍ ǝɥ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“Sublime”_

Night was a perfect time 

To think about what was done. 

It was like bringing to his head a gun 

To forget about what could have been sublime. 

He knew perfectly what was killing him, 

but he struggled to save himself: now a shadow. 

He waited for an answer, a new way, 

a miracle or an end near his window. 

But that couldn’t happen to him 

Cause time was quite too slow 

For once life decided to offer 

a miracle in the form of a lover 

Love was not something he needed to define 

He was praying it would not fade 

Love helped him to feel safe and fine 

Yes, it helped him not to feel afraid. 

No more. 

_Anymore._


	13. 𝚅𝚒𝚎𝚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“At first, he was scared.”_

He had jumped 

from the chair 

because the view 

was too much to handle 

He knew he would miss it, 

looking at it, 

while smoking, 

while dying 

He then looked at the sky : 

Stars were everywhere. 

At first, he was scared. 

But deep down inside he knew 

That someone was looking for him 

Time is flying at a high speed 

but he is trying to control it. 

Time is flying at a high speed : 

Because someone was waiting for him. 


	14. 𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“Alive, I won’t die.”_

It scares me too 

Life is flying 

I cannot follow 

Life is leaving 

Side effects are scary 

Loneliness sometimes helps 

Sometimes hurts 

Sometimes kills 

Sometimes is pointless 

Water’s everywhere and I’m standing here 

I’m not waiting for my savior 

Nor my Savior 

I’m waiting for time to stop 

For it to tell me it’s now time. 

Leave, 

Breathe in, 

Grieve, 

Breathe out. 


	15. 𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“My hope is…”_

Slowly suffocating in here 

News comes everyday and it’s bad 

Can’t forget this feeling : fear 

Seems it will not disappear 

For days I prayed for everyone 

For myself, others and their loved ones 

At first it seems that we needed it 

hope, miracle, prayers to be all reunited 

My hope is that everyone would be safe 

Living in a world that may be too reckless 

We don’t need disasters to feel unsafe 

It comes to me that all is hopeless 


	16. 𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“To see the world turn”_

Sink into the darkness of a mind, 

it’s not too frightening but still one of a kind. 

I experience many thoughts that are dangerous, 

couldn’t count them, they are too numerous. 

Where is liberty when everything has to be controlled? 

Where is balance? To stand, I need to be hold. 

Before the dawn I’ll ask if it’s too late, 

for myself, to save my own fate. 

Even if tomorrow is a new day 

I’ll do nothing in a different way 

Because we repeat our mistakes 

To learn from them but I’m too distressed 

I’ll be out there to see the world turn. 

But I’ll be apart of it cause, 

I don’t want me to make it burn. 

I don’t want to disappear suddenly. 


	17. 𝙼𝚢 𝙷𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“Living a dream”_

It’s raining and people are outside

smiling, running, they’re trying to hide

I’m not moving because it’s soothing.

Water’s falling on me, I’m living

a dream that will never end.

It’s engraved in my memories

But life gave me the feeling that I’ll bend

to it because I’m overwhelmed with experiences.

My mind is full from different feelings.

My body is full from aching pain.

Scars are inside that no one can see : it’s bleeding.

My Heart, that keeps beating in vain.

My Mind, 

My Body, 

My Heart 

Crashing

Waves

and then

Ashes


	18. 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚋𝚢𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“What can I say, to bring you forever in my way?”_

There’s not a single day 

In my life, when I think 

of you, of me, reunited 

where I don’t feel distressed. 

What can I say to bring 

you forever in my way? 

I’m running throughout my existence 

to discover you again through all your forms 

I’m running, out of breathe 

You can shout at me, crush me 

You can erase me, sink me. 

There’s not a single day 

In my life, when I breathe 

where I feel happy enough 

to stay quiet, to stay still. 

What can I do to you, for you 

to hear my thoughts when I pray? 

One day I will be underneath 

Because it was too tough 

to stay quiet, to stay still. 

I will have to say goodbye 

to you 


	19. 𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“It’s time to overcome this”_

I have built an indestructible wall 

In my mind, it’s never-ending, I can’t escape 

If I want to overcome this 

I’ll have to go up there and let me fall. 

I’ll take a deep breathe, 

I’ll look at the sky once again and 

Let the wind embrace my whole body. 

It will not catch me while falling, 

Ground can do it, only. 

It’s time to overcome this, let me 

Say it, once again 

I’ll look at the sky once again and 

Let the wind embrace my body 

I will go up there and fall from the wall 

Hoping that the sea will welcome me 


	20. 𝑩𝒚 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑺𝒆𝒂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“Waves and me, tonight.”_

By The Sea I would be. 

By its side I could be 

Something new, someone better. 

A new mindset, little bit happier. 

By The Sea I would breathe 

By its side I could live 

or leave 

Having a choice : bless or grieve 

Let me scream tonight, let me breathe 

Waves and me, tonight, 

We’re in harmony, moving. 

Vociferous, we’re energetic at night 

Alive, I want to stand by 

In my life, my thoughts, 

I’ll end up losing them 

Losing me 

I’ll end up losing myself 

In them 

By The Sea… I would be 

Or inside… I could be 

Happy 


	21. 𝙰𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“…it was strong enough, to made me stick with you.”_

You could not save me 

Even if you wanted to 

Because to stay here 

It means willing to 

Maybe it would work and 

One day I would be glad 

To be around in this land 

Far from the sea… I’ll bend. 

Sometimes there is a turning back 

To discover life and no more boundaries 

To smile once again, see the waves, feel the breeze. 

It might save me 

Even if I don’t want it 

Because it is strong enough 

To made me stick with you. 

Another time, I’ll stand by you 

Another night… with you 


	22. 𝚃𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“I want to meet them”_

At night, black waves know no limits 

inside, my heart is pounding, pounding 

It scares me every time, I can’t see no ending. 

In the water sometimes there are no limits. 

Then the rain comes again and sustains 

in me a real sense of belonging. 

This is intense, gives the impression to obtain 

Freedom, here and there: I must be dreaming. 

Clouds and thunder, let me live 

in this place where air and sea 

meet together in full harmony 

Then I can hear the thunder, it’s howling. 

I have to admit that I like it 

when waves seem to not have limits 

Then I want to meet with them 

hold my fear, you, I’ll jump in it 

No one else is to blame. 


	23. sʍollɐɥs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ǝpnlǝɹd ɹǝʇɐʍ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

Water is a quite moving friend 

It can be rude at times 

Always beautiful, whatever the land 

It can be soft at times 

If you’re lucky, waves will be astonishing 

If you look at it, it will give you a spectacle 

Always the same but different: surprising 

Between the two of you: one obstacle 

If you lay upon it, you will float 

Discover new horizons in it, I wrote 

too much about it, move on. 

In the shallows, find beauty 

In here, lay down my body 

Let water own me, be honored 

Because I lived for this, I longed 

In the shallows, find beauty 

In here, let rest my body 

Let it have a shallow breathing 

In here, let rest my mind 


	24. spuoɟ-sɐq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nɐǝ,l ǝp ǝpnléɹd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

L’eau peut-être un ami émouvant 

Elle peut-être dure, parfois. 

Toujours aussi jolie, peut importe l’endroit 

Elle peut-être douce, parfois. 

Si tu es chanceux, les vagues seront époustouflantes. 

Si tu les regardes, elles se donneront en spectacle. 

Toujours semblables mais différentes, surprenantes. 

Entre vous deux : un seul obstacle. 

Si tu t’y allonges, tu flotteras 

Découvrant de nouveaux horizons, 

J’ai bien trop écrit à ce sujet, tu verras. 

Dans les bas-fonds, trouve la beauté. 

Ici, allongez mon corps 

Laissez l’eau me posséder, être honorée 

Car j’ai vécu pour cela, je l’ai désirée. 

Dans les bas-fonds, trouvez la beauté 

Ici, laissez mon corps se reposer 

Laissez-le doucement respirer 

Ici… laissez mon esprit reposer 


	25. 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“Fulfill it with medicine, let it glow”_

Living in a place where the wind 

leaves its trace - red nose and skin. 

Bruises hidden deep inside, 

The only place where they can hide. 

It becomes colder and colder, 

Frozen outside, where can I go? 

In my chest: a hole, it’s deeper 

Fulfill it with medicine, let it glow 

My heart is beating in woe. 

We’re all weak facing the storm 

Nothing sustain, no one can resist 

If I bow down, I’ll come to you in a new form 

You will see me live forever, I’ll exist 

Bruises hidden deep inside, 

They’re all erased, it seems insane 

The only place where they can hide, 

was destroyed by this hurricane. 


	26. 𝙿𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝐼𝑛 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑏𝑢𝑡𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝐶𝘩𝑎𝑑𝑤𝑖𝑐𝑘 𝐵𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑚𝑎𝑛.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

To be gone too soon is a shame 

For us, those who are left 

In a world without you 

There is no one, no one like you 

And we can’t move on, you were deft 

In our joy and our tears: your fame. 

Smile, brilliant soul, for you were 

a man of humble thoughts and manners! 

Smile, you, beautiful mind for you are 

In our memories and prayers forever 

Live on, because you had everything 

in your hands, a spirit in your heart. 

Leave on, because you were everything. 

In your hands: our recognition, a work of art. 

To be gone too soon is a shame 

for us, those who are left alone. 

In remembrance of your power: a flame 

Forever shining in front of your throne. 


	27. 𝙱𝚕𝚊𝚖𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“Let it collide with me tonight”_

Blame over me tonight, 

thoughts assaulting my brain. 

Let it be ripped off by the rain, 

let me and the sea collide. 

As you see me believing, 

hoping for something new 

You went to me cause you knew 

I wouldn’t stay any longer here praying 

Blame over me tonight 

They assaulted me too much 

Let everything in the world collide 

As I miss your soft touch 

As you see me going down 

hoping for nothing but change 

You search after me to arrange 

life and its wounds at sundown 

Blame me, it’s raining over me 

Tonight is the moment I was waiting for: 

I’ll renew myself and then I will be: 

Your new inspiration, your moon to implore. 


	28. 𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“Let it vanish under the water”_

It comes now more than ever 

When I’m invaded by your 

soft touch, increasing the fever 

of what was an exchange: ours. 

How long do I have now? 

To take you to my paradise 

before I suddenly realize 

that I have nothing, not even a vow 

Let it vanish under the water 

so we’ll be kept apart, not together. 

Let it disappear under the moon 

which reflects itself, awake. 

How long does it take 

to discover a new place 

like a home, a safe place 

to sing life again? I’m out of tune 

Let it suffocate me: this wave 

It is the safe place, replacing my grave. 


	29. 𝚂𝚗𝚘𝚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“There are questions that need to be asked.”_

Over the months weather has changed 

Evolving through times, freezing the air 

letting the wind takes our loved ones up there 

Will I be able to see them again? 

We should not let the pain consumes us 

for it’s not an eternal loss, it’s not in vain 

Because we’ve known them, our feelings deepened 

Let them go while snow is falling upon us 

Will we remember them forever? 

Will our memories be enough? 

I could still hear his voice, I’m a loser 

but at least it’s not something too tough 

Winter has now begin, it will soon come to an end 

I told you you’ll could find me towards the shore 

That I would probably find happiness, not to pretend 

But now that it’s colder… I will have to close the door. 

For once I’m in a place, can I call it home? 

For once, on the inside, I want to be warmed 

Tonight I’m hoping for a different path, a new home 

Tonight I’ll ask: “Is this time for me to be loved?” 

Over the months weather has changed, again 

Evolving through times, freezing the air 

I’m protected by these walls, they’re not inside my head 

Will I be able to love someone, avoid the pain? 


	30. 𝐒𝐞𝐚'𝐬 𝐃𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“To breathe again”_

When something will happen 

to me or to you, I want 

to be there for you: my talent. 

Haunting me ‘till today, you vaunt 

about your amazing skills. 

It’s true you’re that fine, it kills 

me on the inside to leave you here. 

I don’t want you to come with me. 

I don’t want to prevent you from livin’ 

You’ll be my memory cause we’re somethin’ 

Let it shines upon us so we’ll watch 

the stars lightning our way through. 

Let it shines upon us so we’ll watch 

our future shrinks, then I’ll tell adieu. 

Let me walk away on the sand 

Let the wind freezes me ‘till the end 

I’ll go and meet the sea again 

so I’ll become her daughter in the end. 

When will something happen to me? 

Or to you? I told you I’ll be there 

I wanted to stick with you for some times 

Haunting you ‘till today: no more cries 

You’re really pretty when you brag 

about what you’ve done, holding the white flag 

I wanted to quit everything except you 

But I don’t want to bring all this to you. 

Try to live everything fully 

So you’ll know what it is to be truly happy 


	31. 𝙰𝚝𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚙𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“Let me come back to you”_

If I ever wanted you before 

It was because of your smile 

Happiness looked tempting on your face while 

I was wondering what to do by the shore 

If this is love then let me drown in it. 

If this is lust then let me disappear. 

If this is love, please, tell me you’re in it. 

If this is lust, please, be careful my dear. 

The moon is departing now, leaving us 

I’ll be sad to see tomorrow 

If it’s without you, I know 

I’ll be facing my mistrust. 

Will I have to explain it to you? 

I will surely avoid it, smiling with you. 

Will I have to let you see my inner self? 

I will hope for you to stay, comforting the child I was once. 

I can look at my old feelings, 

Numbed while life was passing by. 

I was outside of myself - dying lungs -. 

Dead or living, in my head I still fly. 

I can see I was afraid to give myself 

Motivating to discover you, live together 

But nothing good sustains for a long time 

If you give me a new chance I’ll be better, - I swear. 

If this is love, oh, let me drown in it. 

If this is lust, then, I will disappear. 

If this is lust, please, be careful, I fear it. 

If this is love, please, be my atmosphere. 


	32. 𝚂𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“Tonight, the sky is shining bright”_

Tonight, the sky is shining bright 

I want to see your smile, not to fight 

with myself anymore, I want to be free. 

To live a peaceful life, a mind deeply 

happy, or at least not too sad 

so I can evolve, can imagine a new future 

where I would be enough, not too bad. 

A tomorrow that would not end by me being a loser. 

A tomorrow that would look peaceful, brighter. 

I was out there looking for life 

without knowing it was passing by. 

The sea still looks like home, 

but outside, not under the dome, 

to break free and evolve is my wish. 

To know how to behave, not too childish. 

I want to be able to witness 

a new way of living, new paradise. 

I want to become fearless 

when it comes to see with my own eyes. 


	33. 𝚂𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“Nowhere to be found”_

Nowhere to be found is a good statement 

for those who are lost and don’t want 

to be found. It’s a good place to be, 

to live, to exist or to disappear. 

If something appears to be too noisy, 

never forget that everything can be 

reduced to silence, you do not have to fear 

your thoughts because it’s part of the deal. 

Dear, be careful. When time 

leaves you without any other options. 

Don’t you ever think it’s usual 

because you’ll have to be the master of your sea. 

Dear, be careful, please. When time 

doesn’t let you take actions. 

Don’t you ever be delusional 

because you will sometimes have to plea. 


	34. ɹǝʇɐʍ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ʎɹoʇıɹɹǝʇ pǝʇɐʇsɐʌǝp 'ʎɹoʇıɹɹǝʇ ƃuıʇɐʇsɐʌǝp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

Fluid thing comin’ down on my skin 

Devastating territory with no rules 

Fluid thing in the bar - a glass of gin 

Devastating in my mouth, killing my jewels. 

I will leave this tonight, I’m a dastard 

and I will not defend myself, not erase the board. 

Take me to this new land, fresh 

It is so far we’ll not reach it anyway. 

You’ll see water comin’ down on my flesh 

Devastated territory in decay 

I can preserve the inner side of my thoughts 

but nothing can be forgotten to save me 

Look at the water! It’s comin’ from the dead sea, 

we’re not able to look at ourselves. Shots! 

In our hearts new holes and in our hands, 

empty glasses of the fluid devastating thing. 


	35. nɐǝ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ˙snld ʇsǝ,u ınb 'ɹǝɯ ɐl ǝp ǝllıɟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

Sujet fluide dévalant ma peau 

Territoire dévastateur sans Constitution 

Sujet fluide au bar - un verre de gin 

Dévastateur dans ma bouche, tuant mes diamants. 

Je partirais ce soir, je suis vile 

et je ne me défendrais pas, n’effacerais pas le tableau. 

Emmène-moi sur cette nouvelle terre 

elle est si loin, inaccessible de toute façon. 

Tu verras l’eau couler le long de ma chair 

Territoire dévasté en décomposition. 

Je peux protéger la face cachée de mes pensées 

mais rien ne peut-être oublié pour me sauver. 

Regarde l’eau, fille de la mer qui n’est plus, 

nous ne pouvons plus nous regarder. Des trous! 

Un peu partout dans nos cœurs et dans nos mains, 

des verres vides de ce dévastateur coulant. 


	36. 𝙱𝚎𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This content is copyright of Later / SDGL - © Near the Water, 2021. All rights reserved.  
> Any redistribution or reproduction of part or all of the contents in any form is prohibited.

_“Let’s see again”_

In the sky - reflecting itself -

at the sea, plenty of stars. 

I can swim in them 

I can be one of them 

I’ll go outside in a bar 

Drink all night by myself 

To think about what I saw 

Stars in here, water up there 

World is turning, there’s no sense 

in everything we’re conceiving 

But in here I’m escaping - wind blows - 

If I stay I’ll warm myself - breathe the air - 

Later, I would return to the sea 

It’s the only place where I belong. 

I’ll look upside down, the stars 

Let me go, let’s meet again, beyond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝑇𝘩𝑎𝑛𝑘 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑜𝑓 𝑝𝑜𝑒𝑚. 𝐼 𝘩𝑜𝑝𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑖𝑡. 
> 
> 𝐿𝑒𝑡'𝑠 𝑚𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛. 
> 
> 𝐿𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟.


End file.
